


Champagne Kisses

by i_saw_sparks



Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: F/M, Love, Passion, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_saw_sparks/pseuds/i_saw_sparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dreams a champagne dream,<br/>strawberry surprise, pink linen on white paper,<br/>lavender and cream, fields of butterflies.<br/>Reality escapes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Kisses

Though she was expecting it as she watched his fingers curve around the neck of the bottle, the sudden pop of the cork made her breath catch in the back of her throat.  
  
None of the bubbly liquid spilled from the bottle in the motion, but a wisp of released air lingered in the space like dissipating smoke. Despite the soapy suds that clung to his fingers, Logan was able to maneuver the hefty bottle with ease, pouring the champagne into two glass flutes before handing one over to Kandi.  
  
She glanced over at him from beneath her lashes as she held the glass to her lips, the fizz of the bubbles tickling her skin. Even though the way he struggled to make space for the newly opened bottle along the edge of the bathtub was anything but romantic, Kandi couldn’t help but smile to herself. In honor of their anniversary, he had gone all out to make the night as romantic as possible. The atmosphere surrounding her felt like something ripped straight out of a movie, and though the clichéd scene wasn’t really her thing, Kandi didn’t have the heart to let him in on that little insignificant detail. She appreciated the effort he had put into making everything so perfect, and that dedication was one of the many things she loved about him. Logan would do anything to make her smile, even if it went against his usual laid-back nature.  
  
Countless votive candles lined the edge of the tub, the flickers of their flames casting Logan’s fair skin in a soft glow. The scent of lavender filled her nostrils, intermingled with soft hints of strawberry from the delicate mounds of bubbles around her. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d indulged herself with a bubble bath, and she’d honestly forgotten how relaxing it was, letting her back rest against the tub as the warm water washed over her bare skin.  
  
Once he’d finally cleared a space for the champagne bottle, Logan shifted around to face her. His frame mimicked her position as he submerged himself deeper into the water, their limbs becoming entangled beneath the bubbles. Before taking a sip from his own glass, he paused, his coffee-colored stare bridging the distance between them.  
  
“Maybe we should make a toast?” he suggested as he held his glass out, his arm hovering above the frothy bubbles enveloping their bodies.  
  
Kandi couldn’t help but think to herself that the only time she’d ever heard someone propose a toast was at weddings or other formal functions, but she couldn’t deny Logan’s cheesy attempts at sweeping her off her feet, not with the way that his lips twisted into the half-smile she’d grown to love so well. The expression possessed just the right portions of mischief and suggestion, and every time he flashed her that smile, she still felt herself stumbling for the perfect response.  
  
“Okay,” she replied, hints of laughter seeping through her voice as she held her glass out to meet his. “What should we toast to?”  
  
His eyes darted downward, watching the subtle waves lap against the side of the tub as he pretended to ponder the matter. “Hmm, let’s say… that the next twelve months will be as good as the last twelve?”  
  
“Sounds good to me,” she said with a slight nod. The clink of glass confirmed the sentiment before the two of them sunk back into their previous positions.  
  
He lowered himself into the tub until the waterline skimmed the planes of his chest. While his dark eyes stayed focused on the ceiling above them, a sigh escaped his lips. “Damn, this actually feels pretty good,” Logan admitted.  
  
“Mhm,” she agreed.  
  
As her eyes fell closed, Kandi could feel the gentle lick of the bathwater against her skin, the slow R&B tunes lulling her into a state of relaxation. Every ounce of stress that had built up in her body seemed to fade from her thoughts, suddenly meaningless as the tension locked in her muscles began to ease away. The soft hum of Logan’s voice echoed in her ears as she listened to him sing along with the stereo tucked away on the bathroom counter. She had to bite back her muffled laughter once she saw him bobbing his head back and forth to the beat, damp locks of espresso hair clinging to his forehead and clusters of bubbles gathered along his neck.  
  
“Please don’t tell me you seriously made a mixed CD just for tonight,” she teased as she gave his exposed knees a playful splash.  
  
A smirk crept across his lips as he narrowed his eyes at her. “It should sound familiar. I just ripped it off from a playlist on your phone.” His shoulders offered an exaggerated shrug before he continued. “If I’m not mistaken, it was titled ‘baby-making music,’ and I figured that was the mood I was going for.” His fingers formed pruney air quotations before he shifted over onto his side in an attempt to hide his own laughter.  
  
Gathering his composure, he tacked on an “oh yeah!,” cutting her off before she had a chance to respond. “I also picked up these from the supermarket.”  
  
Kandi watched as he awkwardly leaned over the side of the tub, careful to dodge any candles in the process, and presented her with a plastic container filled with chocolate-covered strawberries. She couldn’t help but think to herself that the bathtub area was becoming a little too cluttered, with all of the candles, the bottles of shampoo, the half-empty bottle of champagne, and now the addition of this box of desserts, but she kept these thoughts to herself.  
  
Though she kept these thoughts hidden, she was unable to mask her reaction, the way her nose scrunched up when he offered her the fruit.  
  
Confusion rose to the surface of his syrupy irises, but the only explanation she could give him was a simple “You know I don’t like strawberries.”  
  
But he remained persistent as he continued to wave the fleshy, milk chocolate covered fruit in front of her. “Come on, try one.”  
  
The corners of her lips twitched upward in a smile as she leaned forward, holding his gaze as her lips circled the tip of the strawberry. She gently sucked the chocolate off, leaving the vibrant red flesh intact. The tip of her tongue skimmed her lower lip as she pulled away, a look of smug satisfaction etched across her features. Logan’s eyes shifted from hers to the strawberry still positioned between his index finger and thumb, but before he had a chance to muster up a witty comeback, Kandi silenced him with a kiss.  
  
The sweet fruity flavor of champagne lingered on his lips as her own brushed and curved against the supple flesh in slow, tempting kisses. Each crease and line etched in his skin felt so familiar against her lips, but the soft pressure he returned was still absolutely intoxicating. Just the softest, slightest touch of his lips against hers sent sparks down her spine and made every inch of skin buzz with excited anticipation. It wasn’t until Logan began to fall into the kiss, his lips easing up on their pressure, that Kandi broke away, quickly reaching for the blue bath pouf just over his shoulder.  
  
The subtle and earthy scent of sandalwood filled the space between them as she squeezed a dollop of bath gel onto the mesh sponge, massaging the lather into her boyfriend’s chest in slow, gentle circles.  
  
Met with a cock of his eyebrow, she simply answered, “Gotta get you cleaned up somehow. Too bad I can’t loofah that filthy mind of yours.”  
  
“Ha ha ha,” he replied dryly with a roll of his deep brown eyes as the soft scrubbing motion coursed over his upper arm. “Now turn around.”  
  
She did as he asked, lowering her body down into the space between his legs.  
  
“Give me that,” he demanded playfully as he snatched the bath pouf from her grip.  
  
As bossy as he was pretending to be, Kandi couldn’t deny how amazing it felt as he rubbed the spot between her shoulder blades. The soft scrub seemed to ease all of the tension bundled up in her muscles as she let her frame relax, shoulders slumping forward as she let her head droop.  
  
“God, that feels so good,” she admitted with a sigh as he worked his way down her back.  
  
“What can I say, your boy’s got talent,” Logan shot back, and she swore she could hear his smirk in his voice.  
  
“Mhm, you can say that again,” she said with a laugh and a shimmy of her shoulders. Kandi wasn’t too proud to tell him what he wanted to hear as long as he’d keep digging his fingers into her exhausted muscles.  
  
His touch ran down her back, wandering across her sides as he pulled her closer to him. As she leaned back against him, his hands washed over her stomach, sliding down to caress her thighs while she let her head rest against his shoulder. The intoxicating scent of the lather flooded her nostrils as the suds rose up her chest, Logan’s touch breaking through the soap. As his hands curved around her breasts, Kandi sank deeper into the bathwater, her head lying against his chest as her eyes tilted upward to meet his stare. He offered her a soft smile as his hands disappeared beneath the bubbles, giving her hips a quick squeeze before he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
Safe and secure in his arms, she planted a quick kiss along his jaw.  
  
“Thanks for all of this,” she said with a sigh, content to stay there with him forever. “I really needed it.”  
  
“I know,” he murmured into her hair. “Believe it or not, I can tell when you’re stressed out. You’re not the most fun person to be around when you’re worn so thin.”  
  
“Wow, thanks a lot,” she fired back, a hint of laughter buried in her tone.  
  
“Look, I’m just being honest,” he said with a shrug. “I know I’m not always this charming either.”  
  
“Eh, you have your days.”  
  
No more words passed between them, but there was a sort of comfort in the silence, a peacefulness found in having the time to just _be_ together. Kandi could feel herself beginning to doze off, the lull of Logan’s heartbeat echoing in her ear along with the warm lap of water against her skin proved too much for her to handle. The quick flutter of her lashes and part of her lips gave her away, and Logan’s voice seemed to tear through her groggy thoughts.  
  
“Alright, bath time’s getting a little old,” he groaned as he shifted beneath her. Logan held his hand to his face. “Plus, I’m getting too pruny.”  
  
“Oh okay,” Kandi relented with a sigh as she shakily climbed out of the tub, picking up her silk robe and letting the fabric glide over her freckled shoulders.  
  
With his towel clenched around his waist, Logan struggled to blow out every one of the candles flickering around the bathtub. Between breathes, he mumbled, “Too bad they never show this part in the movies.”  
  
“You tried, you tried,” she pretended to reassure him with a crooked grin as the two of them walked into his bedroom.  
  
Kandi let out a sigh as she fell onto the bed, her legs dangling over the edge as she folded her arms behind her head. When she opened her eyes, she was met with Logan’s face as he leaned over her. His features were inverted by the angle, but she still smiled up at him, his coffee-colored eyes soft in the dim lighting. The damp locks along his forehead were beginning to curl as they dried, droplets of water still clinging to his forehead as he tried to wipe them away.  
  
“Are we _really_ about to do the whole Spiderman thing?” she asked, gnawing at her lower lip as her gaze flickered back up to meet his.  
  
Logan diverted his stare, dimples burrowing into the base of his cheeks as he tried to fight back his grin. “I guess so.”  
  
She could hear him laugh to himself as she closed her eyes and pursed her lips, ready and waiting for the kiss. As always, he couldn’t keep her waiting, leaning down to press his lips against hers, but she could feel his surprise when what should have been a quick kiss evolved into something more. She refused to let him go, her fingers weaving through his hair as she deepened the kiss, the awkward angle causing their teeth to gnash together. It was growing uncomfortable, but neither of them really cared.  
  
Once his neck began to cramp, Logan pulled away, running a hand through his locks as he shifted his weight on the mattress. Watching her awkwardly scoot up the bed towards the pillows while still trying to maintain her seductive appearance, he couldn’t help but let a hushed chuckle slip past his lips.  
  
“Why are you laughing at me?” she sputtered out between her own giggles.  
  
A hand raked through his damp locks as he spoke, his smile softening his features. “You’re just so ridiculous.”  
  
Kandi shook her hair from her face, her eyes tilting towards the ceiling as she played around with him. “But you still love me, yeah?”  
  
His breath came in warm waves against her skin as he leaned over, brushing her loose bangs from her eyes before leaving a kiss on her forehead. “Mhm.”  
  
Her gaze drifted between his chocolate stare and the fullness of his lips, her hand curling effortlessly into the crook of his neck as she guided him in closer. Fingertips skimmed the curls along the nape of his neck, espresso locks wound around her fingers as she moved in, her heart racing in her chest as she anticipated what was to come. Logan’s lips brushed against hers, slow and supple at first, but as her grip around his neck tightened, the kiss began to intensify. Her lips crashed against his, her fingers threading through his hair as they made their way up to the crown of his head. Teasingly, the tip of his tongue flicked against hers, drawing her in deeper with every tilt of his head and press of his lips.  
  
Just as she was beginning to grow comfortable with the kiss, Logan broke away, leaving a quick peck on the tip of her nose before she felt his lips graze her neck. She was melting beneath his touch, the lingering kisses he left down her neck, across her collarbone, his lips tracing the neckline of her silk robe down the sliver of exposed skin along her chest and stomach.  
  
As he began to part her legs, his grip was firm around her knee, an exhilarating contrast to the soft tickle of the kisses that began to line the flesh along her inner thigh. With a soft but sure tug of the silken tie, the fabric began to cascade off of her skin, and Kandi let her eyes fall closed as she felt herself become completely exposed. There was something about keeping her eyes closed that not only comforted her, but it also had a tendency of heightening all of her other senses. Without her gaze darting nervously around the room, she could hear the slow lap of his tongue against her skin, the soft humming noises spilling from his lips. Each of his movements seemed to reverberate against her skin, every tempting kiss and quick flick of his tongue amplified. Her hand darted down, grasping at tufts of his hair, her fingers kneading the muscles along the back of his neck.  
  
Her head slumped back into the pillows, and in the back of her mind, she could picture his determined and almost predatory stare vividly, and although she could appreciate his relentless urge to get her off, at the same time, she didn’t like seeing him like that. While she enjoyed seeing him get rough and wild with her, it was the coldness in that blank expression that made her feel a little uneasy.  
  
His palms ghosted up her sides, lightly grazing the sides of her breasts before she could feel his fingers curve around one, his thumb brushing over her nipple. Soft kisses trailed their way up her stomach, his hand dipping between her legs as his lips curled around the supple flesh. As his tongue wavered against her, he palmed her harshly, the conflicting sensations more than she could stand.  
  
Kandi sat up in bed, making Logan rise up with her, her hands cupping his face, the pads of her fingers massaging his temples as her lips blurred into his. Growing even bolder with each movement, her hands drifted down his stomach, clutching the towel still secured around his waist and giving the terrycloth a sudden yank. She could feel his lips form a grin against her own, and always wanting to keep him on his toes, her nails dug into his ass, and she didn’t ease up until she felt his lips part. Grasping his shoulders for support, she settled onto his lap, her legs weaving around his waist as her lips picked up where they’d left off, kissing a trail along his jawbone to his ear. While she sucked at the delicate patches of skin along his neck, her fingers stroked his stomach, her touch drifting downward, tiptoeing along the length of his shaft. Her hand curved around the rigid flesh while her thumb rubbed lazy circles into the head, relishing in the achy groans that hollowed out his throat at just the slightest contact.  
  
Keeping a firm grip around his cock, she began to rub the tip against her clit, feeling every inch of him brush against her as she deepened the kiss. Logan took her by surprise, overpowering her, pinning her in place against the mattress as he hovered over her.  
  
Her response was a smug cock of her eyebrow as her knees grazed his sides, easing her body closer to his.  
  
Her lips parted, a moan flooding the space between them as she felt him begin to break in. She gripped his shoulder blades, her legs wrapping even tighter around his waist as her hips countered each of his first fierce thrusts. As he held her arms in place, she could feel his pelvis grind against her, only fueling her own desire.  
  
Their kisses began to disintegrate into nothing more than labored breathing and drawn out vowels, the sound of his name spilling from her lips as she neared the edge, punctuated by his jagged pants. A night that had started with spitfire comebacks and whispered sentiments was slipping away, but it was that slow unraveling that made them both begin to come alive.


End file.
